Tammy Harris
| image = File:Tammy Harris.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Tam | category = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Donald Harris (father, deceased); Alice Harris (mother, deceased); Andy Harris (brother) | year of birth = 1989 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Imogen Poots | year of death = N/A | first appearance = 28 Weeks Later (2007) | played by = Imogen Poots }} Tammy Harris was one of the main characters featured in the 2007 horror film 28 Weeks Later. She was played by actress Imogen Poots. Tammy was the daughter of Alice and Donald Harris and the older sister of Andy Harris. Biography Prior to the initial "rage" outbreak, Donald and Alice Harris sent their children Tammy and Andy to school in Spain. As such, they were able to avoid the viral calamity that destroyed most of Great Britain. A joint US-NATO task force quarantined the city of London and cleared out all of the infected victims. Reconstruction projects began soon after. Twenty-eight weeks later, Tammy and Andy returned to London and reunited with their father, who was now the section chief of the District One viral-free zone. Donald had the unfortunate burden of telling his children how their mother died when the shelter they had been living in had been attacked by the infected. Tammy was concerned about her brother who feared that he might forget what his mother was like. She took it upon herself to sneak Andy out of the house and take him to their old home, which was located in a restricted area of the city. Their movements were tracked by military snipers who sent a detachment to retrieve them. While at their old home, Tammy found a photograph of young Andy with his mother and gave it to him. It was Andy however, who made the larger discovery when he found his mother still alive and living in the upstairs attic. The military arrived at the house and brought all three of them back to a London medical center. When another outbreak occurred, a military physician named Scarlet helped Tammy and Andy to get out of the danger zone. They were assisted by a soldier named Sergeant Doyle who warned them that the military were going to firebomb the city to cleanse it of the infected. After several close calls, Tammy, Andy and Scarlet eventually made their way to an underground transit tunnel. Their father, now infected, tracked them down and killed Scarlet. He also attacked Andy, biting him, but fortunately, Andy was immune to the infection. Tammy picked up Scarlet's rifle and used it to gun her father down. Andy and she managed to get out of the tunnel, avoiding any other infected people that might have been in the area. They found a pilot named Flynn who air-lifted them to a safe zone. Notes & Trivia * A deleted scene from the film shows Tammy and Andy meeting Scarlet for the first time. This establishes why the two seem to know Scarlet's name when they encounter her later in the film. References ---- Category:1989 character births